En la víspera de Navidad
by marian-chan
Summary: De hecho esto sucede después de Navidad pero no se me ocurrió ponerle un título mejor.... Bueno, están todos reunidos y de pronto Mimi se siente mal ¿quién será aquel que la consuele? (debo practicar esto de los summaries)


En la víspera de Navidad.  
  
Había mucho movimiento. Erala primera Navidad que pasarían todos juntos. A partir de su viaje al Digimundo habían manifestado una especie de necesidad de pasar mucho tiempo juntos, como si los uniera una conexión invisible nacida de todas las aventuras vividas. Sus padres no lo entendían pero trataban de asimilarlo y de hecho lo toleraban bastante. Y fue por eso que les autorizaron pasar la noche del 25 de diciembre en casa de uno de ellos.  
  
En esa noche ya todos estaban reunidos aunque algo apurados, epro sin perder esa alegría que los caracterizaba.  
  
- Tai, pásame la estrella del árbol, por favor.  
  
- Aquí tienes, pero me hubiera gustado ponerla a mí.  
  
- Vamos, no te comportes como un niño pequeño (sin ofender T. K.)  
  
- No me regañes Sora.  
  
- ¡Hermano, está quedando muy bonito!  
  
- Lo sé- Matt sonrió tímidamente.  
  
- Chicos, ¿quién va a poner la mesa?  
  
- Pues tú Izzy, a ver si por fin te despegas de tu computadora.  
  
- Pero yo...  
  
- No te preocupes- lo interrumpió Sora con una sonrisa- Nadie se quejará de cómo lo hagas.  
  
- No es eso, es que...  
  
Y sin esperar a que dijera algo más lo arrastró por la espalda.  
  
- Yo te ayudo- se ofreció Joe.  
  
- ¿Y yo qué hago?- preguntó Mimi algo ingenua.  
  
- Mmmm.... tú puedes ayudar a Kari en la cocina.  
  
Con los preparativos listos se dispusieron a cenar. Verlos era una linda escena, comiendo, conversando, riendo, pero sobre todo recordando (¬¬ menos cuando Tai tragab..., ejem, comía pero bueno, al menos eso causaba risa)  
  
Cuando terminaron no pudieron evitar llevar la conversación al Digimiundo.  
  
- ¿Saben? Cuando recuerdo las cosas que vivimos allí a veces pienso que todo fue un sueño.  
  
- Sí, fue increíble.  
  
- Hasta a mí me cuesta creerlo.  
  
- Pero no negarán que nos divertimos mucho.  
  
- Aunque también hubo momentos de angustia.  
  
- Demasiados diría yo.  
  
- ¡Vaya! El superior Joe siempre es fatalista.  
  
Joe se sonrojó mientras los demás reían.  
  
- Pero sólo así logramos conocernos mejor.  
  
- Y gracias a ello somos grandes amigos.  
  
- Bueno, no tan grandes- dijo Tai refiriéndose a Kari y a T. K.  
  
- Y no olvidemos a los Digimon.  
  
- Sí, yo extraño mucho a Palmon.  
  
- No sólo a nuestros compañeros Mimi, sino a todos aquellos que nos ayudaron en diferentes ocasiones.  
  
- Izzy tiene razón.  
  
Llegados a este punto Mimi no pudo evitar sentir unas enormes ganas de llorar y antes de que sus amigos pudieran verla se puso de pie y se dirigió al marco de la puerta de cristal que daba a un balcón.  
  
- Mimi... - pensaron todos.  
  
Joe se levantó también.  
  
- Iré a ver que le sucede, sigan conversando.  
  
Pero ya no pudieron continuar, sólo permanecían atentos a la extraña reacción de su amiga.  
  
- Mimi, ¿qué te sucede...?  
  
- Superior Joe...- volteó a verlo- No pasa nada- secó sus lágrimas.  
  
- Vamos, no intentes negarlo- sonrió- lo que sea te ayudaremos, estamos aquí.  
  
- ¿Por qué Superior? ¿Por qué tuvieron que morir todos esos Digimon? Ellos no tenían la culpa...  
  
Joe la abrazó.  
  
- Comprendo Mimi, nadie quería que murieran, yo no lo quería, peor ellos decidieron morir luchando, ayudándonos. Y además lo hicieron con la esperanza que el mal fuera destruido y ellos pudieran renacer en la Tierra del Inicio ¿Recuerdas? Vamos, tienes que ser una chica fuerte, por tí y por ellos.  
  
- Creo... creo que tiene razón Superior...  
  
- Mimi, todos nosotros nos sentimos así de vez en cuando- los demás ya se habían acercado- pero recordamos lo buenos momentos que pasamos juntos y el verdadero significado de su sacrificio, y así buscamos salir adelante.  
  
- Amigos... - dijo mirándolos con los ojos húmedos- Gracias...  
  
- Estamos contigo- dijeron todos.  
  
Un silencio los inundó, un silencio con un toque de unicidad y apoyo, un grito sólo interrumpido por... los gritos de Tai...  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Ehhh, miren, parece que Joe y Mimi están parados bajo una rama de muérdago!!!!!!  
  
Todos cayeron al piso aunque inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de que Tai tenía razón.  
  
- Es verdad, no lo había notado.  
  
- Eso significa que tienen que besarse.  
  
- Eso parece.  
  
- ¿¿¿QUÉ??? - gritó Joe haciendo ademanes con su mano- no, no lo habíamos visto, eso fue una trampa, un accidente.  
  
- ¬¬ Sí, claro...  
  
- Además quién lo puso......  
  
- Eso no importa, el caso es que tienes que besarla.  
  
- Sí, bésala. - corearon todos.  
  
Mimi que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio dió media vuelta hacia el balcón dejando sorprendidos a todos... en especial a Joe...  
  
- Vaya, no debimos insistir tanto.  
  
- Sólo era una broma.  
  
- Dejémoslo así, Mimi pronto se calmará.  
  
- Vamos a bailar.  
  
- Sííííí!!!!  
  
Y comenzaron a bailar. El único que no se movió fue el Superior quien seguía pensando en lo que acababa de pasar.  
  
- ¿Acaso... acaso... le desagradaba tanto...?  
  
Se dirigió al balcón junto a Mimi.  
  
- Yo... yo...  
  
No pudo continuar, estaba tan cerca y sin embargo no podía acercarse. Estaba claro que no podía competir con el horizonte lejano que robaba toda la atención de la chica. Se dió por vencido al fin y también dirigió su mirada al vacío.  
  
- Superior- dijo ella al fin, rompiendo con aquel incómodo silencio pero sin dejar de ver al frente- ¿Sabe? A mi no me hubiera molestado besarlo...  
  
- ...............-  
  
Y sin esperar respuesta alguna, Mimi se acercó a él y depositó un beso en su mejilla. Acto seguido caminó hacia el salón donde todos estaban bailando.  
  
Joe no se había movido ¡No lo podía creer! De pronto reaccionó, se puso de un color rojo intenso e hizo una especie de gestos raros con su mano mientras gritaba.  
  
- ¡Oigan, espérenme!- Y corrió para reunirse a los demás.  
  
Notas de la Autora: =^_^= No es lindooooooooo.........!!!!!!!!!!!! Creo que en Adventure Joe siente algo por Mimi, además se forma una imagen tan tierna.   
  
Comentarios a miki117@hotmail.com o mmmarian@hotmail.com 


End file.
